The 76th Hunger Games
by aeropopchick87
Summary: When the rebels overthrew the Capitol, they decided to hold a final, symbolic, Hunger Games using children directly related to those who held the most power in the Capitol. Fifteen-year-old Evangeline Snow, granddaughter of ex-President Snow, is immediately chosen. What happens to her when she enters the world of the Hunger Games? WARNING: Major lemons/smut!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All references to the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. The main characters in this story were invented by me.**

Chapter One

_ My name is Evangeline Snow. I am fifteen years old. I am the granddaughter of ex-president Coriolanus Snow. My boyfriend and I are slated for the Games. The rebels overthrew our government. As a punishment, they decided to hold a final, symbolic, Hunger Games using Capitol children. They chose me because of my grandfather's evil deeds. I loathe him. He killed my mother. One day, I will show the world what he has done to me, And then the Hunger Games will be over…_

"Eva! Eva! EVA! Wake up!" shouted my best friend and boyfriend, Owen Klymouth. My father had agreed to let me share an apartment with him during our final month of freedom. Now, we only have one week left before they cart us off to the Capitol. We plan to spend every second of it together, in a dreamy, loved-up state. Sweet, caring Owen, who loved me no matter how much I hurt him. Who made me feel special. Who made me feel loved. He was cute, too. He had dark brown curls, soft tan skin, pillow-y lips, and these incredible sky blue eyes that sparkled whenever he saw me. As they did now.

"Eva, you've been sleeping for ages!" said Owen, "I was waiting for you to get up so we could have some fun." He gave me a wicked, sexy smile. I grinned back at him devilishly, my eyes meeting his. We both had blue eyes, except his were sky-blue, while mine were ice blue. Other than that, we had nothing else in common with our looks. I had pin-straight, silky, honey blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and pink lips. Owen said my lips were really soft, but I thought they were just average. Well, he would know.

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter: "What kind of fun?" I asked._

"_You'll see," he replied._

Chapter Two

"Why don't you get dressed?" he asked.

"Do I have to? I won't need clothes if we're going to do what I think we're going to do," I pouted.

"Hmmm, maybe you don't need clothes," he said.

"No kidding, brainless," I replied.

He kissed me gently at first, then tangled his hands in my hair and kissed me harder, pushing me back onto the bed. My hands traveled up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed me all the while, and slowly brought his hand under my nightgown and slowly pulled it over my head. We broke apart and I gazed up at him through my lashes. His eyes were bugging out of his head. Probably because the only thing I was wearing was a lacy black and red bra and thong set. He was probably having a hard time controlling himself. Oh, well. I could see his arousal straining against his boxers, trying to find room to pitch tent. I tugged on the waistband of his boxers, and it popped out, already hard. Now I was the only one wearing anything.

Owen quickly took care of that, unclasping and pulling both off with his teeth almost instantly. He gave me a sexy grin, making me tingly down there.

He took my breast and massaged it in his hand, while licking and sucking the other one. I arched my back and he stopped, breathing hard. I kissed my way down his chest and took his throbbing member between my lips. He raked his fingers up and down my neck, and I had to push him away because it hurt too much.

I licked my way down the shaft and took one of his balls in my mouth. I started sucking on it and he moaned loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. The sound of that moan was enough to spur me on. I finished with the other ball and started to deep-throat him, and he screamed my name really loudly. He pushed me off, but I wasn't finished yet. I bit the tip of his dick lightly, and he groaned. I bit it again, and this time, he came, spraying me with his sweet cum. When he finally looked at me, I was licking up every single drop, much to his pleasure.

He groaned out a couple of words, "Let…me…do…something…for…you."

"Like what?" I asked.


End file.
